This invention relates to electronic clock radios using large scale integration and to the NAP or SNOOZE features provided in such radios.
Many consumer oriented electronic clock radios essentially consist of three integrated circuits (IC's) : a radio, a clock, and an electronic digital display. An AC-to-DC voltage regulator, which provides the correct bias voltages to the IC's may or may not be included as an integrated device. The remaining circuitry in the clock radio consists of IC interconnections and interface components.
Included in the various features which such commercial radios provide is the SLEEP function. The SLEEP function is initiated by a SLEEP switch which activates the radio for a selected time interval, usually 1 to 60 minutes. At the end of this time period the radio automatically turns OFF. Another standard feature is the WAKE-UP ALARM which automatically turns the radio ON (or activates a buzzer) when the displayed time and a preselected time setting coincide. Associated with the WAKE-UP ALARM feature is the NAP (also called SNOOZE) function. Once the ALARM circuit has turned the radio ON, the NAP switch can shut the radio OFF for some standard time interval--usually 9 to 10 minutes. The intended purpose of the NAP function is to allow the user to sleep or rest for a short interval after the alarm has sounded or after the radio has been activated.
Since the NAP feature can only be used in conjunction with the WAKE-UP ALARM, its use is limited to a very specific time of day unless the 24 hour alarm setting is changed. And, it is undesirable to disturb this alarm setting since the user might forget to reset the alarm time setting and fail to be awakened at the usual time. This generally precludes the use of the NAP function at any other time, or for any rest period other than the built-in interval of 9 to 10 minutes.